Business And Pleasure
by Sarine Cassius
Summary: Seto Kaiba needs a model for his most recent project. Mai Valentine may just have what he needs, both in business and pleasure. Arrogantshipping.
1. Another day, another meeting

**My first ever Yu-gi-oh! fanfiction! Even though my romantic side deeply prefers Polarshipping, i am a big big fan of Arrogantshipping, there's something between Mai and Seto that just clicks for me...Anyways, the following story is set five years after we last see our heroes. Hope you enjoy it, and let me know what you think with your reviews!**

 **Another day, another meeting.**

As Seto Kaiba tried with all his will not to snap in front of everybody (again), he wondered how was that he actually paid these people to say every stupid idea he was hearing. The task was simple, really, really, simple. Kaiba Corp was targeting the grown-up side of their demographics, trying to lure older duelists from every part of the world to get into the game once again; after much discussion, he decided a Duel Monsters focused retreat would be a good enough investment in the long run.

So, the company bought an Island, built a hotel and several other amenities as well as three cruisers that would increase the profit since they were the only way to get to the Island, everything was up and ready to run by now, but the matter in hand was publicity. He hated to do publicity. He was not a friendly person, in fact, the only human being he really liked being around was his brother, Mokuba. And there they were, trying to settle on a marketing approach…he had heard several options, stupid, stupid options, but, for Mokuba's sake, he kept quiet and listened to every suggestion they sent his way.

-So, what do you think, Mr Kaiba?-

He snapped out of his boredom and cleared his throat.

-I don't agree- he stood up- is your sole focus trying to show how expensive and luxurious everything in the island is?

Not one of his employees answered.

-We are trying to sell the experience, not the island itself-

-Maybe a spokesperson, a familiar and inviting face would work for the TV spots- suggested Mokuba

-Yes, i think the same- said he- Focus on a slogan for now. Short. Catchy.

-What about the spokesperson?- asked a publicist

Seto sighed.

-Solve the slogan thing first, we are done here- he got out of the office, eager to work in some new software

-Brother!- said Mokuba behind him- I have an idea for the spokesperson!

-Walk with me- he said, as they walked towards Seto's office

-I think since we are trying to make it an inviting place for the former duelists, maybe one of our old friends would be a great option as a spokesperson

-What old friends?- he opened the door and let Mokuba in first-

-Well, you know, maybe Yugi and his…

-No- he said, sternly- we are not involving the Geek Squad in this

-But they're still the most recognizable faces in this business, aside from us- Mokuba said- and we ARE trying to get the older duelists back at the game, aren't we?

-I suppose- Seto poured himself a glass of water- But i refuse to get them involved in this, Mokie, when i said i didn't want to see them again i meant it.

-Fine, all i am saying is, maybe get in touch with someone from Duelist Kingdom or Battle City…- Mokuba walked towards the exit.

-I'll think about it- he pressed a button on his office telephone- Andrea

-Yes, Mr Kaiba?

-Send a memo to the marketing and publicity departments, i want the slogan ready tomorrow 8 am sharp.

-Of course, Mr. Kaiba-

Those idiots better come up with something good.

The following morning, he entered the conference room, where the marketing team was, looking at each other nervously.

-Well?- he said, as he sat down- Do you have something?

-Yes Mr. Kaiba, we have taken your suggestions and change our approach…

-Stop babbling and get on it already, i have a teleconference en 15 minutes.

A young secretary stepped forward and showed him the first cardboard.

-"Dueling life is the best kind of life"- said the secretary, with pomp and ceremony- We were trying to…

-No- she looked baffled for a moment, before she pulled another cardboard-

-"KC Island, a place for business and pleasure"- she said, remarking the word and

-No

The woman sighed, looking nervously at her peers, she hesitated before pulling of another sample…

-"KC Island. Duel a little, live a little."

 _Live a little._

-I like that one- he heard the team exhale loudly in relief- Build around that and e-mail me your progress- he stood up to leave the room

-What about the spokesperson, Mr Kaiba?

-I'll handle that-

 _Live a little._

That phrase alone was enough to send him down to memory lane, specifically, to his latest trip to California six months ago…

Mokuba decided he wanted to stay in a luxury resort, with indoor pools and a private beach, and, since he was incapable of denying him any wish he could have, they stayed at the most exclusive hotel he could find. After a long day of meetings and contracts for Kaiba Land California, Mokuba ditched him to go out clubbing... a bit upset, he went to the private pool to swim a few laps before going to sleep.

He entered the dim lit room, the ceiling reflecting every movement of the water and a soft breeze entering from the exit to the beach. Seto took off his robe and walked towards the pool, where he saw someone swimming already and promptly grabbed his robe once again to leave the pool.

-Afraid of a little company, Kaiba?- said a feminine voice behind him- Or just not very fond of sharing?

He turned around to see Mai Valentine shoulders deep in the pool, the black straps of his swimsuit visible above the waterline, her hair damped and falling in a blond cascade down to the nape of her neck.

-Not very fond of sharing space with nosey company, Valentine- he replied, without much thought

-Oh my, we are feisty today, aren't we?- she said

-Just tired- he adjusted his robe

-Come on, don't leave just because i'm here- she smiled- We can swim without being on each other's nerves

-I don't think so, Valentine, have a good night- he nodded and walked to the exit

-Are you afraid of me?- he heard the distinct sound of moving water and turned around to see her walking to the edge of the pool, only to get out of it in a sensuous way. She looked like a mermaid, a temptress…

-Of course not- he scoffed- I told you already, i don't feel like sharing today…

-Oh come on, Kaiba- she offered her hand and smiled at him- Live a little

Seto leaned back on his chair and closed his eyes, he remembered that night to the detail...the cool water against his skin, the sweet sound of her laughter, her touch…

Without even bothering to open his eyes, he pressed Andrea's number on the phone.

-Yes, sir?

-Arrange a meeting with Mai Valentine as soon as she is available

-Right away, sir. Should i tell her what the meeting is about?

-Just say i have a business proposal for her

-Very well, i'll let you know the date and time

-Thank you, Andrea

Seto smiled. That was certainly a meeting he was looking forward to.


	2. Money is not a problem

**2\. Money is not a problem**

Mai strolled confidently through the parking lot at Kaiba Corp's headquarters, wondering what business could Kaiba want with her...Would it be another Battle City? She really hoped not...dueling was long gone in her life and she had worked really hard to make a living as an entrepreneur in a different industry.

As she entered the main lobby, a young secretary approached her.

-Good morning, Miss Valentine- she gave her a polite handshake- My name is Lauren, i'm assigned to make you company today.

-Does that mean Mr. Kaiba won't be receiving me immediately?

-He will be seeing you right now, but we hope you'll consider his offer, so, after the meeting, i'm assigned to give you a tour around our facilities…

-Ok, then- she followed the girl, who enthusiastically talked about the architecture and design of the building.

They entered the elevator, mirrored in its four walls, and Lauren pushed the button for the top floor. As they ascended, she couldn't help but thinking about their last encounter six months ago, she had been a bit bold when she asked him to join her, but when he threw his robe to the side and took her hand, she was suddenly cautious of how to proceed...Joey had always hated Seto Kaiba, and he said so many things about him, (and with many she meant MANY) that she found it hard to believe he was being friendly towards her...of course it may had something to do with the fact that Joey and his friends weren't anywhere around, but she found it surprising nonetheless...of course, her biggest surprise of the night had been the pleasant flirting that ensued between them…

The sound of the elevator bell brought her back to the real world, and she walked closely behind Lauren on the long and illuminated halls of Kaiba Corp. They reached a wide reception, white walls with grey accents, a desk upon the right wall and a black sofa opposite to it.

-Miss Valentine- another woman, this one around her fifties, smiled widely as she greeted her- welcome to Kaiba Corp, Mr. Kaiba will be receiving you shortly…

-Thank you...ehmm- she stuttered when she realized she didn't know the woman's name-

-Andrea, Miss Valentine, i'm Mr. Kaiba's personal secretary and of course, at your service if you ever need anything during your stay-

-That's too kind, Andrea, i think i will manage…

They were interrupted by the sound of an air tight door being opened, from which emerged Mokuba Kaiba, clearly not the young child she had met all those years ago in Duelist Kingdom…

-Mai!- he greeted, happily- It's so great to see you!- he approached her and held her in a warm and friendly hug

-Oh my God! You certainly have grown, Mokuba! I'm so happy to see you!- she hugged him back, elated to see the cold and ruthless corporate world hadn't made a dent in the boy's sweet-natured spirit

-I couldn't believe it when my brother said you'd be coming! This is great! You will have lunch with us, right?

-Well, that depends on your brother, really..-

-Andrea, you can let Miss Valentine in- said Seto's voice from the intercom

-Oops, guess i'll see you later, Mai- the boy walked towards the elevator as Andrea escorted her to the office…

Andrea stood at the door and announced her, before letting her step in, wishing her good luck in the process.

She walked into the elegant office, that continued with the cool tones on the walls, the modern furniture and a panoramic view of the city that she was sure no other office in the entire country had. She saw Seto standing next to his desk and she couldn't help but smile at him, relaxing when she saw him smile back at her.

He took a few steps to meet her in the middle of the office.

-Mai, i'm glad you could come- he put his hand on the side of her waist and gave her a peck on both cheeks, but before she could reciprocate or take a moment to enjoy the contact of his skin against hers, he separated from her and returned to his desk- How was your trip?

-It was fine, Kaiba, and i'm happy to see you again- he offered her a seat, which she gladly took- But let's cut the small talk, yes? What is this business offer you seem to have for me?

He smiled, looking pleased with her disinterest for trivialities and sat down on his own chair before replying…

-Kaiba Corp recently acquired an Island, that has since been transformed into a holiday retreat and, due to the upcoming summer vacations, we need to start the marketing campaign as soon as possible…- he paused- KC Island needs a face promoting it, a spokesperson, if you wish to call it that way…

-I'm sure you can find a few professional models eager to do the job, why me?

-We're targeting an older demographics, basically, Kaiba Corp wants former duelists to come back to the game, pick it up as a hobby or an entertaining activity while they take their families or romantic interests on a trip…- he leaned back on his chair, analyzing her expression as he spoke

-You want people like Joey, Yugi and myself spending a few thousands of dollars on your Island AND on Duel Monsters at the same time…- she raised a brow at him

-Exactly- he smiled, proudly- And in the cruisers, obviously…

She laughed

-This would not be the first time i've modeled or sponsored something, Kaiba, and i have to tell you this as honestly as possible- his smile faded as soon as she spoke- I don't enjoy watching my face plastered in every billboard and bus side, and tv spot; so, for the sake of this campaign, i suggest you tell me what the approach will be

-That can be managed, besides, i want the main focus to be the experience KC Island will offer to its visitors…

-And what if i say no?- she looked into his blue eyes

-I'll have to find an annoying model to fill in for you- he crossed his arms, evidently not pleased by her words. They remained silent for a few second before he added- But i have to say, i'd much rather if it was you…

-And here i was, thinking you didn't like me-

Kaiba unfolded his arms and looked at her intently.

-I thought i made it _abundantly_ clear that i do, last time we saw each other-

-Oh Kaiba, are you trying to make me blush?- she mocked

-So, what do you say?

-We haven't talked money yet, Kaiba-

He slipped a white folder towards her, without adding another word.

-I hope you find it sufficient…

She looked at the contract draft. Four photo shoots, two television spots, several appearances in KC Island's major events like the big opening, a Duelists gala, a few voiceovers for promotionals that wouldn't need her face or image on them. A reserved suite, and paid expenses for every trip she would have to take to the Island, stylist, makeup artists, clothes, shoes and jewelry needed for the events all provided by Kaiba Corp...the basics of a non disclosure agreement, penalizations in case of not sticking to what the contract stated, a ban to any other publicity deals she may want to acquire while working with Kaiba...boring legal talk, and then her payments…. good mother of God!

Mai couldn't help but widen her eyes at the amount of money Kaiba was offering.

-Is this for the entire campaign?

-Yes, but, as you can see, it's nothing more than a draft, so, if you find it insufficient or not to your liking, we can always negotiate the terms and payment. Of course, we will have to add a few clauses that protect you from the stupid marketing team i seem to have, just in case they want you to do something you find offensive or beyond your professional limits…

-Is Seto Kaiba, the big business shark, going soft on me?- she teased him

-Quite the contrary, as a matter of fact- he said, with his best poker face

-Oh you tease!- she laughed, before tapping her fingers on the sleek surface of his desk- I guess i'll have to think about your offer…

He stayed silent and they looked at each other for a moment. Kaiba was clearly not happy with her answer.

-Is there anything you don't like about the contract?

-No, the contract is just fine and like you said, there are some clauses to be added, but if i accept your offer, my lawyer will handle those details i guess…

-Are you playing hard to get, then?

-Maybe- she gave him an innocent look and watched a he got up of his black leather chair, he walked to get closer and stood next to her, the back of his long legs barely touching the desk.

-How much more do you want?

-I'm sorry?- her good mood suddenly evaporated

-How many zeros do i have to add for you to say yes?

She studied his expression, wondering for a minute if he was being serious and not just messing with her. She frowned and closed the folder.

-None. We are done here- she stood up to face him- I'm sorry, but i'll have to decline your offer.

-Money is not a problem, Mai- he looked right into her eyes

-Trust me honey, i know- she turned around to leave- It was nice seeing you though…

She went out the office, leaving a startled Seto Kaiba fixated in his spot.

 **Chapter 2 is ready! I'm really happy to see you guys have liked the previous chapter and i want to thank each and every one of you for following, commenting and giving a favorite to this fanfiction. Believe me when i say that those little actions are the biggest motivation i can get.**

 **Now that Mai has said no, what do you guys think is going to happen next? ;)**

 **S.**


	3. Go Get Her

**3\. Go get her**

How dare that woman to leave him there!

Who exactly did she thought she was?

He was Seto Kaiba for fuck's sake! He was a businessman, the youngest CEO in the country and probably the world...and she came in, flirted with him, said no to his VERY generous offer and left him there, like a bloody idiot!

He was fuming.

-Andrea, call Mokuba, i want to see him, NOW!- he didn't even waited for her response before hanging up the phone.

Kaiba paced around his office, running a hand through his dark hair and sighing in pure frustration again and again. He was offering her the deal of a lifetime! Was she stupid? He remembered her very questionable friendship choices and pondered if maybe she really was mentally impaired...Of course she wasn't! She was just trying to get him to do what she wanted. That had to be it. She wanted him to go after her and beg. Well, he was not having any of it.

-Seto, is everything okay?- said Mokuba from the door

-Mai refused our offer

-Well, did you try to negotiate with her?

-She left before i could say a word- he tried to gather himself together, and stood close to the window, where Mokuba joined him soon after.

-Tell me what happened, maybe it's something you did- Seto looked at his brother in disbelief- Come on Seto, you are not precisely the most warm and comprehensive person…

-I might've been, if she had explained or even listened!

-Calm down, brother, tell me exactly what happened and maybe i can help

-It was nothing out of the ordinary, really, she asked what the project was about, i told her, she saw the contract then said she would have to think about it, i asked if she was unhappy with the terms of the contract, she said something about her lawyer, i asked if she wanted more money, Mai said she was not accepting the job and then left….- Mokuba did not answer- She's crazy…

-Mai looked happy when i saw her earlier, it doesn't sound like her usual self…

-Mmmm- he went back to his chair and checked his schedule- She was supposed to be with the marketing team by now….and now we have to find someone else…

-I have a crazy idea- said Mokuba with a smile- Why don't you go talk to her? You know, ask if there's something you can do to change her mind, do some negotiations…

-She wants me to beg Mokuba, and i don't do that! If she thinks she can bully me into giving her more money or more privileges just because we…- he went silent before saying anything more compromising to his brother.

-Because you what?- his brother asked, his young face puzzled

-Nothing, i won't talk to her, we need to find someone else…- he casually opened his laptop

-I was worried something serious may have happened, but now i'm sure- Seto rolled his eyes- What did you do?

-I did nothing wrong Mokuba, i just told you what happened, now, i have a meeting in half an hour and a stupid model to find, so, let's go back to work- he started typing

-I'm not going anywhere Seto, i'm not a child anymore, so please, tell me...exactly in what terms is your relationship with Mai?

Well that was the million dollar question…

Seto ignored his brother and continued typing. Mokuba smiled widely.

-Did you sleep with her?

-Mokuba! You're too young to be talking about that kind of stuff!

-No, i'm not! Does that mean that you did?

-Of course i didn't, for Christ's sake Mokuba, go back to work

-I'm not going anywhere until i have answers, if you want me to help you fix this you have to tell me exactly what happened

Seto groaned and covered his face with both his hands, he just couldn't believe he was going to talk about those topics with his baby brother.

-Fine- Mokuba seated in front of him, where Mai had been minutes ago- We were flirting...i think…

-Oh this is great! This is better than great!- he said excitedly- But wait, what happened then?

-I already told you what happened Mokuba

-No, no, i need exact words, context!

He knew his brother, he knew he wouldn't shut up or leave him be if he didn't tell him with detail how his meeting with Mai had went. Seto blushed furiously. He had implied that she aroused him. He simply couldn't say that to Mokuba, he was a baby! What was he going to say? Maybe skipping the innuendos would be a good idea. He replayed the scene in his head, trying to find an exchange any exchange that was tame enough for his brother's ears and for his already bruised self confidence and ego. Mokuba was just sitting there, with a smile he usually loved but that he was finding very, very annoying at the moment.

-Come on Seto, i'm your brother, we should trust each other with this kinds of things, right?

-I guess you are right…

-So, tell me, what did you say before she left?

-I asked if she wanted more money

-And before that?

-I...ehmm...i asked if she was playing hard to get- he avoided his brother's eyes and that only caused Mokuba to giggle- she only said "maybe" and then…

-Oh no- his brother face palmed himself-

-What?

-So, i'm going to assume you guys flirted during the entire meeting- he looked at Seto, who only nodded- And then you ask if she's playing hard to get, she says maybe, clearly meaning that she wants to keep on flirting or even wants something else to happen

-Then i offered more money, yes, we already established that, Mokuba i really don't see what the b...Oh!- he was hit with the sudden realization of precisely what he had done wrong, he only groaned and Mokuba laughed at him, he had fucked it up and badly.

-Seto, you have to go talk to her…

-Yes, i know that now

-But don't mention the campaign or the job offer, just apologize and try not to offend her again

Seto didn't reply. He found it unbelievable that he was taking actual advice from his little brother, i mean, he was the older one, the grown up one. He was supposed to know about this things but, as painful to admit as it was, Mokuba had always been the better person, he was good with people, he was kind…He smiled slightly and pressed a button on his desk phone.

-Andrea, send me Miss Valentine's contact information

-Yes Mr. Kaiba, anything else?

-I want my car in the entrance in 5 minutes, sooner, if possible.

-Right away

Seto got up from his chair and put on his suit jacket.

-Any advice?

-Be honest, and please try to be calm…And if you really like her, besides the business deal, maybe you should ask her out...i don't know, only if you want to

He should be embarrassed. Asking for advice on how to deal with a woman was not something he should be asking to his barely legal brother, he listened, nonetheless. Advice from Mokuba was better, way better than no advice at all...He simply could not risk to screw up again.

-I trust you'll handle the meetings until i'm back

-Sure Seto, i'll do it. Take your time, don't push her away.

His desk phone beeped and he promptly answered.

-You have her contact information on your email, Mr. Kaiba, would you like me to give her a call and let her know you want to meet?

-No Andrea, i'll handle it, thank you- he took a deep breath and stood straight- If those idiots from marketing ask, tell them i'll meet with them when i get back, and that i expect excellence, not the crap they've been doing lately…

Mokuba laughed

-Give them a break, brother, they have to produce an entire campaign for you in days, it usually takes months to do such thing, you know?

-Not in Kaiba Corp, Mokuba, they should know that by now…well...i guess i'll call you when i'm done. If you have any problem at all…

-Yes, i know, go get her Seto

 **TBC**

 **I know this chapter is shorter and a bit uneventful, but i thought it would be fun to explore some sibling dinamics, specially when it comes to girl talk. I promise we will have some Seto/Mai action in the next episode. So, as always, i hope you guys like it and leave your comments and suggestions.**

 **See you next time!**


	4. Keep Telling Yourself That

**4\. Keep telling yourself that**

Mai heard a knock on the door just as she was coming out of the bathroom. She knew it would be Joey and his friends, so she didn't quite hurry to open. Joey had called her the day before and asked if she wanted to hang out with the old gang, they were home for the summer and wanted to do a little reunion. It was cheesy, and pointless, but she said yes anyway...there was something about being around them that made her feel a little better about herself, and God knew she needed to feel better after the Kaiba fiasco that morning. She adjusted her blouse and fixed her hair as they knocked again.

-Coming!

She looked for her keys and purse and headed to the door.

-Hey guys!- she met face to face with Seto Kaiba and her smile quickly faded- Oh, it's you

-Were you expecting someone?- he frowned

-Yes, i was. Anything i can help you with?

-May i come in?

-As you can see, i was heading out, so…

-I'd rather discuss this in private, not in the middle of a hallway.

-We already discussed things in your office, Kaiba, now, if you don't mind i really have to get going…

-I do mind

-I don't really care sweetheart, so, move out of my way- she tried to push him to the side so she could step into the hallway but he didn't budge.

-Please, give me five minutes to say what i have to say and i'll leave you alone-

Seto looked at her with those clear eyes of his and touched her hand giving her goosebumps. She remembered very well how it felt being touched by his slender fingers and her skin seemed to be conditioned to react pleasantly to it. But he had insulted her earlier, and she was not one to forgive or forget so easily, so she pulled herself together and refused again.

-Mai, please, as a personal favor, listen to me for five minutes, i just want to…

-Whooa! Is that Kaiba? What is he doing here?

Mai recognized the loud and cheery voice of Joey Wheeler approaching and saw the instant annoyance that it produced in Kaiba's face. He clenched his jaw and fists and tensed right up.

-Hey Mai! How are you? I didn't know you were friends with Kaiba…

-Hi Joey! Oh, we're not, he was just leaving…- That pushed enough buttons to make Kaiba scowl and she smiled innocently at Joey- Can you move please?

He stepped aside and let her walk away to greet Joey

-It's great to see you Mai, you look great, as always!

-Thank you! You don't look half bad yourself- he smiled widely- So, where are we going?

-Anywhere you want, m'lady, the others will…

-I need five minutes alone with Mai, Wheeler, go wait for her on the parking lot

Joey frowned and immediately went into a taller stand

-She said you were leaving, i think it's clear she doesn't want to talk to you…

-That is none of your business mutt, go away…

-Make me-

Mai sighed and rolled her eyes as she watched Joey grab Kaiba's shirt into his fist. He was, as usual, the knight in shining armour trying to defend her honour; except this time around she was not exactly appreciating it…

-Stop it, both of you…- she pinched her nose- Kaiba you have five minutes, starting now…

-Alone, Mai, send your guardian dog away.

-Since when do you give her orders? And since when do you call her Mai? What is going on?

-Joey, wait for me in the parking lot, i'll let you drive, i promise

-Are you sure you want me to leave?

-Yeah, i'm a big girl, i'll be fine- she kissed his cheek and pushed him so he could leave as soon as possible- You have four minutes, tic, toc…

Kaiba saw Joey disappear down the hallway and into the elevator with a deep frown and a clenched jaw and he didn't say a word until he heard the bell that signaled the elevator doors opening. He took a few deep breaths and lowered his head.

-I came here to apologize, Mai- her eyes went wide open, startled by his sudden confession- I was extremely rude to you earlier today and you didn't deserve that treatment, so...i'm sorry.

-And you expect me to forgive you right away, don't you?

-It wouldn't be like you to do that...i was going to suggest lunch, but i see you have company already…

-Yes, i do. Pleasant company.

-I hope this little leap in judgement on my behalf is not what's keeping you from accepting my job offer, which still stands, if you are willing to consider it…

-I already said no, Kaiba

-I know, but that is not going to keep me from apologizing and asking again. I never meant to insult you, Mai, it's just that i have a hard time with personal relationships….they are not precisely my forte.

-No? Really?

He rolled his eyes and she was tempted to smile.

-Listen Kaiba, if your campaign is what's bothering you, i'll give a thought and call you back tomorrow with my definite answer.

-I'm sorry but i can't accept that.

-Excuse me?

-I need an answer now

-It's a no, then…- she turned around to leave but he grabbed her arm quickly

-I still have two and a half minutes, Mai

-You'll need more than that if you want to convince me, Kaiba

-I can come back later for that- She laughed- But i am using _every second_ of my five minutes…

He leaned down and she soon felt the softness and warmth of his lips against hers, he pulled her close to his body and she felt like her blood had been replaced with electricity; she closed her eyes and put one of her hands on his neck as an anchor to reality; he held her tightly and deepened the kiss, their lips crashing violently against each other...he bit her lower lip and she couldn't help to open her mouth ever so slightly, a soft sigh escaping her lips; she returned the favor and bit his lip a little more violently than he did and heard him breathing unevenly. Mai felt the memories of that morning coming back to her and, with a surge of willpower, she pushed him away.

-What the hell was that?

Kaiba pulled her close once again and whispered to her ear

-Just a little something i want you to remember when you are having fun with the puppy and his friends…

-You are an asshole, Seto Kaiba- she whispered as well and he kissed her deeply once again, without much resistance- And i'm still very angry at you

-I know...i'll come pick you up at nine so i can show you how sorry i am…-

He walked down the hallway in his usual controlled and confident pace. She went back to her apartment and looked at her reflection in the mirror, her lips were swollen and her red lipstick was now a faint smudge around them. She pulled the lipstick out of her bag and reapplied it as she smiled. When she was done she hurried to get the elevator and heard her phone ring.

 _I was being serious before, be ready at nine._

Her smile didn't fade until she went out of her building and saw a very serious Joey leaning on her blue car waiting for her.

-What was Kaiba doing here, Mai?

-He has a job offer for me

-And that's it?

-He wants me to model for a new campaign of his, did you know he bought an Island?

-Yeah, heard it in the news…

She gave him the keys to her car and hopped into the copilot's seat, waiting for him to get in the car as well. He got in and slammed the door shut.

-Hey! Be careful!

-Sorry- he muttered under his breath

-Is there something wrong, Joey?

-You tell me- he started the car and maneuvered his way out of the parking lot

-Is this about Kaiba?

-No, Mai, this is about you lying to me about Kaiba…

-I'm not lying to you Joey, he really has a job offer for me

-And a bunch of other stuff too, i'm sure- he honked at the car in front of them in the road, obviously exasperated

-What is that supposed to mean?

-I saw his face when he left, Mai...and contrary to what everyone else likes to believe, i'm not stupid. So, cut the crap and tell me, why were you two kissing?

-He kissed me. Not the other way around- she looked out the window to the packed streets

-I'm going to kill the bastard…Why does he think he can do whatever the hell he wants? I fucking hate his guts…

-Stop it, Joey, i don't want to talk about it. It was nothing.

-But you _are_ saying no to his stupid job offer, aren't you?- she stayed silent- aren't you?

-I don't know...it's good money, Joey

-Yes, and he is a douchebag

-That doesn't change the fact that it would boost my finances

-Oh God, you are accepting…

-I already told you don't know!- she yelled at him, her patience gone

-But you do know, Mai- he said, his voice low and filled with disappointment- If he had kissed you without your consent, you would've beat the crap out of him...but you didn't...

Mai didn't even bother to reply

-You like him, don't you?

-I don't know

-Yeah, you keep telling yourself that.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Sorry for the delay, but as promised, there's a bit of Seto/Mai interaction in this episode. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it (also suffered it, but writers, am i right?)**

 **You can also look forward for the next episode where Seto will take Mai out for dinner...or maybe not.**

 **As always, thank you for the support on this story. Every comment, fav, follow and PM is well received and appreciated; they're like the fuel that keeps this story going.**

 **Read you soon!**

 **S.**


	5. What is this?

**5\. What is this?**

The rest of the afternoon passed like a blur, they went to the fair and won some silly toys and prizes, they talked about their lives in college and she listened to all of their stories (mostly embarrassing situations both Joey and Tristan got themselves into). Joey didn't mention anything about Kaiba or the incident at the hallway, but he was a bit distant and pensive. When it was time for her to share the latest developments in her life, she could only say she was thinking about the job offer and that she promised to get them free tickets to the inauguration in case she accepted. Joey frowned and looked away, but the rest of the gang didn't seem to notice. They kept on laughing and playing the games at the fair, her earlier worries soon forgotten. It was around sunset when Joey approached her and walked with her along the booths and food stands, evidently trying to say something…

-So...mmm...listen- Mai looked at him- i know i was a bit of a jerk earlier, and i shouldn't have said the things i said, i don't know, i guess i was just worried he would mistreat you or something...so, i'm really sorry.

-Thank you, i appreciate the apology- she said, wholeheartedly- but i'm a grown up woman Joey, i can take care of myself, i mean it's nice to know you'd have my back no matter what but...i think i'll accept the job.

-And the rest of the...ummm...thing?- he looked to the floor nervously

-I was being honest earlier, Joey, i don't know if i like him- she sighed- and if i did, i'm not sure it would work between us, i mean, he's too young...and an asshole seventy-five percent of the time…

-Seventy-five percent?- he looked at her in disbelief- Oh God you are so in love with him! He is an asshole a thousand percent of the time!

She laughed knowing that he was joking, and she felt relieved to know that he was okay with the situation, maybe reluctantly okay, but well...it was something…

-Do you want to drive me back home?- she offered, knowing how much he loved driving her convertible

-Are you leaving already? We were going to Yugi's house and watch movies after this, wanna come with us?

She glanced at her watch

-Sure, why not? It's still early…

 ** _Several hours later, in another part of town_**

It was the third time her phone went straight to voicemail and the seventh time he was calling her. Seto was really starting to loose his patience. He had been waiting for her for almost an hour, first in front of her doorway and now on the parking lot. The nerve of that woman! He had specified nine pm _clearly_. He said he was serious. What else did he have to do? Put some sign on the sky?

Seto had initially considered the possibility that Mai was still angry at him and that it was not going to be easy for him to convince her. But after twenty minutes of waiting for her, a bunch of unanswered calls and her empty parking lot space, he was sure she had forgot about their….dinner? Date? Business meeting at an odd hour?

What was this thing they were doing, exactly?

He hadn't thought thoroughly the implications of such an invitation when he asked her. Both the rush of their heated kiss and his need of victory over Wheeler were the things that had pushed him to invite her out in the first place, but when he got to his car in the parking lot, after deliberately leaving his face faintly stained by her red lipstick so Wheeler could see, he found himself smitten with the idea of going out with her, imagining quite prematurely how amused he would be by her sharp comments and her wit. Seto had enjoyed his conversation with her back in California (among other things) and he was foolishly looking forward to have an adult and smart conversation with someone…

He sighed bitterly and ignited the car, convinced that she wouldn't show up and trying to not be so angry at her...he was making his way out of the parking lot in her building when his personal phone rang loudly.

-Hello?

-Kaiba, is that you?

-Mai?- he stopped the car completely- Where are you? I've been waiting for you for…

-I know, i know, i lost track of time and the battery of my phone died, i'm at Yugi's place…

He knew exactly what she was implying.

-I guess we'll have to reschedule, then…

-Actually, i was going to ask if you could…

-No

-You don't even know what i'm going to say

-Yes, i do, you want me to go there and pick you up. Is there something wrong with your car?

-No, not really, i was going to lend it to Joey. But giving the fact that you don't want to be nice, i guess i'll just hang up, then.

-I'll call you tomorrow to reschedule, we still have business to talk about…

-Sure, whatever- they both stayed silent for a second before she added- Anyways, sorry i stood you up, i really didn't mean to

Seto bit the inside of his lower lip, he could hear she was being sincere. But someone had to draw a line, and this was it, she was not going to have any more power over him, it was ridiculous, if he didn't stop it now it would only escalate…

-It's fine, i'll call you tomorrow- he hung up and turned the key, listening to the soft purr of the car's engine coming to life.

He drove towards the exit of the parking lot and soon got caught in the packed traffic of the city's main road, buzzing with activity, surely just getting started for the nocturnal and outgoing people. Stopping at a red light, he saw a couple crossing the street, both men holding hands and laughing at each other's jokes...Seto couldn't help when his mind drifted to what this night could have been if she had show up...maybe they'd be dining now, drinking wine and enjoying each other's company; maybe they would be walking around the park or driving to the city's lookout to enjoy the view (and each other) in solitude and isolation...that seemed easier for them, being only in the company of one another, no distractions, no complications...just the two of them…

The honk of a car behind him woke him up and he started driving once again, advancing slowly in the long street. He saw the street signs, one of them hovering over the road at the next red light, telling him exactly the place where he should be at the moment. He watched carefully to his left and to his right, tapping the steering wheel with impatience…he fully pressed the accelerator and took a violent turn to the right...damn that woman.

 ** _At Yugi's place_**

-It was great seeing you guys!- she waved at them at the threshold- And stop pouting, Joey, i'll let you drive some other time…

-I told you, i can take you home and go back to my place in a bus or a cab, it's no big deal!

-Yeah, yeah, maybe next time honey, see you around!

She closed the door behind her while smiling and walked on the sidewalk, towards her parking spot, the night was still young, but she was already exhausted...Mai had initially counted on changing shoes and clothes, maybe even with a nice shower before going out with Kaiba, but Joey and his gang had to put on Tarantino films, and God knew those movies were good but lasted for forever...she really hadn't meant to leave Kaiba waiting, but well, maybe it was a sign of something.

She got to the corner where her car was parked and heard a loud screech behind her. She turned around to see Seto Kaiba getting out of his shiny and expensive black car. Mai couldn't help the smile that formed in her lips.

-I thought you said you weren't coming

-I was going through the neighborhood and thought you may still be here…- he said, in a painfully obvious lie. He was wearing a dark suit, no tie, his black shoes reflecting the street lamps on their lustrous surface

-Yeah, going through the neighborhood at 70 miles per hour in a residential area- he turned his face to the side- Are you hiding from the police or something?

Seto scoffed and she laughed.

-So, now that you are here, maybe we could…- the words died in his lips and she raised a brow to him- talk business

What a bummer. Mai thought about saying no and go on her merry way, but she had left him waiting for her at her apartment...she owed her at least a conversation, even if it was about business.

-Okay, where do you want to go?

She saw him take his phone out and look at the hour frowning. It was late for any reservation and most of the coffee shops were about to their closing hours.

-Let me see if i can arrange something

-How about that- she pointed to something at his back and he turned around to catch a look at what she was pointing.

-A food truck?- he said, with an aggravated tone in his voice that made her roll her eyes

-Do you have a better idea?- she took his hand and pulled him along the street

-I've never had a food truck meal in my life- he muttered- Are you really that upset about this morning? I don't think attempting to poison me with that garbage food is necessary

-Oh shut it, posh boy- she said, faking annoyance as they approached the truck- No! Look at the waiting line!

-I'll call a restaurant and see if they can take a reservation this late-

-No, i have a better idea- he turned to look at her mischievous smile- I'll be the model for your campaign- his eyes widened in surprise- only if you can get us a nice burger, fries and a soda as soon as possible. I don't now, use your charm or your money, i really don't care, but get me some food, i'm starving!

He turned to look at the line, there were at least twenty people waiting their turn.

-Fine, i'll try- he walked and started talking to the people in front of the line, she saw him take out his phone and his wallet, ignoring the angry shouts and curses the people in the back were throwing at him.

-Hurry up, Kaiba boy!- the angry customers started whispering and pulled their phones out to take pictures, he looked at her in plain annoyance, his lips pursed in a rictus. She winked at him.

A few minutes and several unwanted selfies later, he was back with two burgers and a generous amount of french fries.

-Where's my soda?

-I don't have four hands, Valentine!

-Okay, calm down! I'll go get them

-No, i'll go, you hold this- he put the disposable trays carefully in her hands and walked back to the food truck. Mai couldn't believe her eyes...Kaiba _really_ wanted her to model for his campaign, she thought.

-Happy now?

-Yeah, i am-

-Where are going to eat? I think we are civilized enough to eat while sitting…

-Oh my god! Stop being so dramatic, we'll eat in the car

-Not my car i hope- he was frowning

-No, of course not, you couldn't possibly afford to send it to the car wash if i get a ketchup stain on those leather seats.

-Ha, ha, very funny- they both started walking back to the place their cars were parked- I had to take selfies with those people, Valentine, this is going to be a press nightmare tomorrow…

-Well, i was hungry and you needed a model. Now i have food and you have a model for your campaign. The rest is inconsequential…

He did not reply, but seemed to ponder her words. Almost like he wanted to say something but couldn't find the words for what he wanted to say. After a bit more walking, she put the trays on the roof of her car and started looking for her keys in her handbag; pressing a button, the car doors unlocked with a clicking sound and a flash of light.

-Hop in, i'll go to the driver's seat- she said to him, putting the sodas in the holder and the trays on the dashboard

She circled the car and got into the driver's seat, just as he closed the door on his side.

-Everything all right?

-Yes, everything is fine, let's eat-

She grabbed a tray and unwrapped a sinful looking cheeseburger, her mouth watering at the sight of it; Kaiba did not move, his sight fixated on the windshield.

-You are not eating- she remarked- Tell me what is going on

-It's all good, i was wondering if you were up for a drive to the lookout-

-Right now?

-Forget i said anything, let's eat first

-Well, i was about to do just that, but you got all weird…- she sighed, knowing it was pointless to pick up a discussion right there and then- When we finish this delicious looking burgers, we'll drive to the lookout, does that sound good?

-No need to treat me like a child, but yes, i'd like that

She started munching on the fries and he on the burger, eating in a comfortable silence for a minute

-So, how was your day with the geek squad?

-Hahaha, geek squad?- she laughed loudly- Is that how you call them?

-Yes, i find it to be an accurate depiction of your friends

-I absolutely agree- she kept on laughing- Just don't tell them i said that hahaha

-But tell me, how was it? Did your dog bark a lot about what happened earlier on your apartment?

-Oh you are _mean_ , Seto Kaiba! Don't call him that!- he rolled his eyes as he took a bite of the burger- But yes, he was upset at first, especially because he somehow found out that you kissed me and i don't know why, but i have a feeling that you may know how he realized that.

-I have no idea what you're talking about- he said, a faint satisfied smirk on his lips

-Sure, honey, whatever you say

-Did you tell him it's none of his business?

-Not really, he apologized later- she drank a bit of the soda- But he did say that he was worried you would mistreat me, and tempted me with Tarantino movies…

-So that's why you didn't show up at your place, the dog stalled you

-Stop calling him a dog!

-Puppy, then…

-Fine, i can work with puppy- she laughed once again.

What on earth was going on? Kaiba was being courteous and funny, a true gentleman, and she was really enjoying this….date? late night snack? No, scratch that. What was this again?

-How about you? Did you buy another island this afternoon?

-No, but i did manage to survive a few meetings and work on a new project i'm developing

- _And_ also managed to have some time for yourself, i dare say

-Indeed

-Well, let's toast- she held her soda up in the air and he soon followed- To a successful day

-And hopefully, a successful campaign as well- the cans clinked as they touched

-So, what is the next step with that, anyways?

-Apart from a meeting with your lawyer to sign the contract, a meeting with the creative team and the first photo shoot

-Yeah, i'm gonna have to put on an extra hours or a working-hours-limit on that contract, Kaiba

He smiled at her

-I would be very disappointed if you didn't

She knew, somehow, that he was being honest, and that fact alone both amused her and terrified her, spreading a warm feeling along her body. It was weird that she felt so comfortable with someone relatively new in her life, but talking to him felt natural, even when a small part inside kept on warning her that he was just using her...that was his MO after all...everything and everyone, except maybe for Mokuba, was a meaning to an end. This, whatever the hell it was, had to stop, and she was sure that after that contract was signed, it was gonna be over.

And, if she had to be honest with herself, she wasn't certain that it relieved her.

* * *

 **First of all, i would like to thank every single one of the people who have read, commented, faved and followed this story on the past moths; i apologize for the delay, even though i know i doesn't make it better.**

 **Let me know what you think and what you'd like to see happening in your nice reviews :)**

 **As always, you have my gratitude.**

 **Read you soon!**

 **S.**


	6. Blonde Dreams

**6\. Blonde dreams**

-Are we still driving to the lookout?- Mai said, trying to cover her mouth as she yawned

-Only if you're still up for it- he looked at the hour on his phone- It's close to midnight, so it may not be the best idea…

-Yeah, let's do it some other time, i have an important meeting in the morning….

Her words made Seto smile.

-Do you have a lawyer yet?

-Mmhhmm- she nodded- if you are willing to cut me some slack and let me show up with her at noon, then i'll work with your team the rest of the afternoon

-I think it's better if you call me and tell me which time is convenient for your lawyer, i'll have to move a few things around before scheduling your contract revision, and i'll probably won't be there anyways...the legal department handles that, usually.

-Oh, it's fine then, i'll call her in the morning and see if she is available…

He started fidgeting in his seat and she frowned

-You are free now, if you have to go…

-What? No, that's not…-he sighed deeply and looked out the window, like he had done earlier- Listen, there's something i have to tell you, but i'm not good at this and i don't know how to say it, so…

-Oh God, just say it, you're making me nervous- _here it comes_ , she thought, _the punch back to reality_

-I know it may seem that i only care about the campaign and its results, Mai, but that's not the case at all- he stopped speaking, waiting for her reaction- I really enjoy spending time with you- her eyes widened in surprise and she felt the blood rushing to her cheeks- I mean it, it's really nice talking to you

-Oh! That's….that's…- she put her hair behind her ears- That's quite good of you to say...to ehmm...clarify i guess

-And i am really sorry about the way i treated you in my office

-It's okay, you're forgiven

-I don't know what this is, Mai, this is all quite new for me- he pointed to the two of them back and forth- but while we figure it out...it's not unwelcome on my behalf- she didn't say anything as his blue irises met hers- i just thought you needed to know that before anything else happens

-It's not unwelcome for me either- she said, in a barely audible confession

-Good- his hand reached the door handle and it clicked as it opened- I'll see you tomorrow, i hope…

-Have a good night, drive safely-

He stepped out of the car and closed the door, leaving her agitated in her seat, that little speech of his had really made a dent in her mind and she felt like her heart would leap out of her body at any second. Now the real question was... what was she going to do about it?

Debating with a more coherent part of herself for a few moments, she opened her door as well and went after him.

-Wait! You are forgetting something!- she waved at him, watching as he stopped and turned around, touching his pockets, surely trying to find his phone or keys. Mai walked fast to where he stood, as tall as he was, illuminated by the street lamp above him

-I have everything with me, i don't think i…

She pulled him by the collar of his shirt and kissed his lips, savouring the salty taste the fries had left there, he slid his hand onto the small of her back, pulling her closer to him as well, quickly responding to her kiss. Everything stopped around her, the time, the chill of the evening wind, everything...it was just her and Seto Kaiba, kissing under a street light at midnight. Their kiss slowly went from a forceful hurricane to a light breeze, their lips grazing against each other lightly, unwilling to separate just yet, their breathing uneven and their eyes closed. Eventually, it came to an end, but they kept their eyes closed, both foreheads touching, keeping the connection alive.

-What was that?- he whispered

-Just a little something for you to remember tomorrow, during the meetings- Mai answered, smiling- Good night, Seto Kaiba

She escaped from the warmth of his arms and walked back to her car.

-Good night, Mai Valentine

She bit her lip and closed the door, watching him enter his luxury vehicle and hearing the purr of the motor starting.

Seto drove all the way back to his mansion with a new mindset, and a new motivation for the work day; he pressed the button that would open his garage door and parked carelessly; he locked the car and walked upstairs with Mai's kiss still fresh in his lips and his memory, he took off his jacket and turned on the light of the hallway.

-Seto, is that you?

-Mokuba?- he frowned and saw his brother appear out of some corner- What are you doing up at this hour?

-I was waiting for you! How did it go?- he seemed excited and started scrutinize him from head to toe

-It was fine

-Fine? Just fine?

-Yes, Mokuba, it was fine, can i go to sleep now?- he walked through the hallway towards the stairs trying to ignore his little brother, who seemed to be quite upset at his description

-You have to tell me something more than "just fine" Seto, i've been waiting for hours!

-It was fine, we had dinner, we talked a lot, she will go to the office tomorrow to sign her contract, and that was pretty much it…

-Oh my God! She finally accepted! That is awesome!- he was practically jumping in excitement by the time they reached the top of the stairs- So, did you kiss her? Did she kiss you? Did you guys…

-Mokuba! Nothing happened, we just talked…

-Ok, so that's why you have lipstick all over your face…

Seto instinctively touched his lips, wide-eyed, and saw Mokuba smiling devilishly. He rolled his eyes and kept on walking towards his bedroom

-I knew it! You kissed!

-Mokuba, stop it, you're gonna wake up the help

-Stop ruining this for me!- he jokingly hit him on the arm- Do you know for how long i've waited for you to get a girlfriend?

-She is not my girlfriend, Mokuba

-Well she could be, if you don't ruin it in the next few days

-You're not being funny, go to sleep

Mokuba smiled and hugged him tightly before he could escape to the safety of his bedroom.

-Sleep well, big brother, i love you

Seto patted his back, feeling as his heart warmed up by Mokuba's impromptu demonstration of affection. He didn't know why, but this whole Mai thing had him really excited and happy. He saw him walk lazily down the hallway and waited in front of his door until he saw the light on Mokuba's bedroom go off. He then entered his own bedroom and threw his jacket in the sofa close to the door. Sitting in the edge of the bed, he took his shoes off and retrieved his phone from his pocket. Leaning back to rest on the soft bed, he stared at the screen for a moment before typing.

 _Did you get home safely?_

He then walked barefoot to his bathroom and stripped fully, hoping a nice warm shower would calm his thoughts and let him sleep quietly; he tried, really, really, tried to avoid thinking about her blonde hair cascading down her back, or her soft and rosy lips, or her laugh, or those long legs she flaunted unapologetically. Seto turned on the shower and the feel of the lukewarm water over his skin made him think of the damned pool that had started this all…it was pointless trying not to think of her, he realized.

Soon after, wearing nothing but underwear and his pajama pants, he got out of the bedroom and noticed the blinking notification light on his phone. Not even making an effort on hiding his excitement, he grabbed the phone and unlocked it.

 _Yes, it's all ok, how about you, Kaiba boy? xo_

He smiled. Kaiba boy. He hated that nickname, but coming from her, it suddenly didn't sound so bad.

 _Everything okay on my side, and it's Seto by the way._

He slid under the covers, smartphone in hand, and waited for her to answer, more eagerly than he would've want to admit. The notification light came alive once again.

 _Go to sleep, Mr. CEO_

He didn't reply to her text, he knew he didn't need to, but instead of sleeping, he fidgeted around in his bed, thinking about her, trying to figure out how he felt. What he felt. Was it lust? Were those just his lower instincts, being brought to life by her touch after a long time of slumber beneath the surface of his skin? Was it just the need for human interaction? A long suppressed need for affection? Of course it was not his first time playing around the idea of love and a relationship, but there more important things to deal with, there were always other things… and Mokuba was right, he was not the most easy-going person, so it was a natural occurrence that any potential relationship would be short lived and inconsequential. What was different about Mai Valentine, then? There had to be something about her, something alluring, something...special, that he hadn't figured out quite yet and that was the very thing that kept on pushing him towards her. It was stupid, really, that he kept on thinking about what they were, when it was clear that she didn't know either and let it happen and take its course anyway...He looked at the pristine white ceiling, thinking about her, slowly dozing off to sleep; entering a night of dreams filled with blonde hair, purple eyes and red lipstick.

* * *

 **So, i have a little traet for you guys, i'll post two chapters of this story today, mainly beacuse i will be working on my other stories in the next few weeks and i don't want you to feel abandoned or neglected...**

 **I don't know about you, but i love Mokuba, and i can easily see him being an annoying but cute little brother.**

 **Anyways, hope you like this little update and the next one. Like always, thank you for reading and commenting.**

 **S.**


	7. Mr CEO

**7\. Mr. CEO**

Early in the morning, he messaged Andrea and let her know that Mai had accepted, so she could give the proper orders to both the legal and the marketing teams; he went down to the dining room, where breakfast was being served, Mokuba was already there, sending suspicious glances to the maid and the cook, both of them scurrying away as soon as he sat down to eat.

-Where are my newspapers?- he said, while placing a napkin on his lap

-Ehmm...i...spilled some juice on them and they were ruined, you can read them on your tablet, if you want to

Seto frowned. Something was going on.

-I left my tablet at the office

-Well, i guess it can wait until you get to the office- Mokuba munched on his omelette

-Or i could just go to the living room and watch the morning news on the television

-No!- he heard Mokuba say, almost choking with a bite of his omelette, his voice echoed by the voices of the help muffled by the wooden door that separated them.

-Okay, that's it, what is going on Mokuba?

-You are on the news, but you're not going to like it

He stood up, throwing the napkin on the table and walking on long steps to the media room, turning on the television before even sitting down on the sofa.

" _And on other news and a most welcome change of attitude, the internet went wild last night when a few people reported that Kaiba Corp's CEO, Seto Kaiba, was seen last night having a late snack in company of an unidentified female in one of the city's food trucks. As you can see by the videos and photographs that were posted in every social media platform, the young CEO was in an exceedingly good mood, taking selfies with his fans. Let's see the images"_

Seto changed the channel.

" _Seto Kaiba was the trending topic of the night when some of his fans had a lucky encounter with the CEO in the most unexpected of places: a food truck! Yes, just like you hear it, Seto Kaiba indulged his fans with some photographs and even payed for their dinners, as some of them said in the captions for their pictures or videos…"_

He changed the channel again.

" _He reportedly was in the company of a female, that many fans speculate is none other than Mai Valentine, former…"_

He turned off the television.

-Sooo, just dinner and talking, right?- Mokuba said behind him, he just turned around and glared- Right

He dialed Andrea's number on his phone and she picked up after two tones.

-Mr. Kaiba, good morning

-Andrea, i want an emergency meeting with my PR, i'm headed for the office right now and i want everything ready

-Of course, sir

He hung up. If she had seen the news, or the posts on social media, her voice didn't betray her.

-You should eat something before…

-No, shut up and let's go to the office before this madness goes to worst.

-I don't think it's much of a big deal, brother, what is it that they say? Even bad publicity is good publicity, or something like that?

-Not now, Mokuba, get in the car- he adjusted his suit jacket and walked to the door without even waiting to see if Mokuba was following him

-Morning, Mr. Kaiba- said the driver as he opened the back door for him

-To the office, as quickly as possible- the driver nodded and Mokuba got to her car running just before the driver closed the door.

He dialed Andrea's number again.

-Yes, Mr. Kaiba?

-What's the situation on the front door, Andrea? On the Parking lot?

-Everything clear so far, sir.

-Good, make sure security keeps it that way

He hung up again.

-I told her it was a bad idea- he said, pinching the bridge of his nose and looking out the window as the car got out on the road- I said literally "this is going to be a press nightmare tomorrow"

-Then why did you do it?- Mokuba asked, looking at him amusedly

-Because she was hungry and wanted a god damned burger…

-And you just...did it? Without bickering?

-I do not bicker, Mokuba, i bargain- he said, annoyed- It was one of her conditions to sign the contract, if you must know, so i did it, even though it was a terrible idea, i did it.

-You should call her, let her know what's coming her way… i don't know, having a consistent statement might help…

He started typing on his phone

 _I told you the food truck was a terrible idea, it's all over the news. If the press calls, the only thing you have to say is no comment._

-Did you really pay for everyone's dinner?

-Yes- Mokuba was having a blast with the whole situation- I didn't want to wait in line

-Oh, Seto…- he laughed

-Seriously, Mokuba, stop it. You are not helping

They advanced through the city, taking all the shortcuts the driver knew would allow him to get as fast as possible to the office. His phone buzzed in his hand.

 _Yeah, i saw. My lawyer is available at 11 am, does that work for you?_

 _It does. See you later_

-Was that Mai?

-Yes, she'll be at the office around eleven to discuss the terms of her contract

-Great! But don't you have meetings scheduled for the day?

-So?- his brother raised a brow, like the things he was implying were obvious- I may show up at the meeting, make sure she is being treated properly…

-That sounds good, i may do that too

-Can we please change the subject now?

-Consider yourself saved by the driver, brother, we are here

The car parked briefly in front of Kaiba Corp's building, Mokuba opened the door and went out to the street, where there was no reporter or paparazzi in sight, so he stepped out as well and walked to his building, taking a deep breath and regaining his usual demeanor. Julius, his PR, was already waiting for him in the lobby, folders in hand.

-Have you been contacted by the press yet?- he asked to the man

-Yes, Mr. Kaiba, i thought it may be smart to stay silent on this one, it is in the best interest of the company that we appear to be approachable and friendly towards the clients.

-And why would i want that?

-Well it could be a boost to the sales, specially now that KC Island is about to be inaugurated- they entered the elevator and Julius pressed his floor's button- The may concern is, of course, that there may be some speculation about the identity of the woman that was with you and the nature of your relationship…

-Very well, be back to my office around 4 pm and i'll tell you the details for an official statement.

-Mr. Kaiba, i insist that we should stay silent, it can help your public image to…

-That will be all, Julius

The man went immediately silent and they spent the rest of the elevator ride in silence, the man looked nervous, and Seto could only describe his feelings as a concoction of annoyance, anger and impatience. Even though he agreed with Julius, he wasn't in the mood to agree with anyone or to bargain with anyone. The elevator bell took him out of his thoughts and he stepped out to the hallway, where Andrea welcomed him with her usual smile, it only made him feel worse.

-Are my meetings with legal and marketing ready, Andrea?

-Yes, sir, they are waiting in the conference room

-Good- he walked to said room to find a horde of terrified executives waiting on their seats, he left his briefcase on the glass table and stood in front of his leather chair, staring at them- Gentlemen, our spokesperson for KC Island will be here at eleven am to discuss the terms of her contract, they will all be negotiated following the generals i drafted yesterday. She has let me know in advance that she will negotiate a working hours limit, so whatever she wants, give it to her. I don't want to have any problems with this negotiation.

The men and women from the legal department nodded and looked at each other in a mix of confusion and incredulity, but Seto didn't stop.

-Now, for you- he pointed towards the marketing people- She has agreed on working for the rest of the day, so, after the contract has been properly signed, you have to do at least one photo shoot or a voice over or whatever it's easier to finish by the afternoon- one of the men opened his mouth to speak- No excuses, no buts. You had enough time to draft your ideas and send them to production. I want results. Today. You are dismissed.

He took his briefcase with one hand and walked to his office, not bothering to look at any of his employees, who were surely cursing under their breaths.

-Your brother mentioned you skipped breakfast this morning, Mr. Kaiba- said Andrea, walking by his side- There's something light for you already in your office, if you'd like something else, let me know and i'll order it to the cafeteria.

-Thank you, Andrea, you're the only efficient employee i have, apparently

-You're welcome, sir, i'll be at my desk

He entered his office and pressed a button to close the blinds, the bright light of the morning sky threatening to cause a migraine, he sat down and looked to the selection of fruit, toasts, juice and coffee that Andrea had ordered for him, bless her heart. It was barely 8 am, but he already felt tired of everything in the office..seating in his comfortable chair and grabbing a fork, he started eating the fresh fruit slowly, in an attempt to calm down and go to his first meeting of the day with a more peaceful mindset.

His first meeting went as smoothly as he expected, even when his thoughts were not entirely focused and kept going back to Mai Valentine and her soft skin; he caught himself thinking about her lips or her voice in the middle of several reunions during the day, and when eleven am came around, he couldn't focus on anything other than her imminent presence near him. She texted him somewhere near noon, letting him know that she had already signed the contract, and he replied with a short " _Still stuck in conferences, call if you need anything or have any trouble"_ and it took all the self control he had to not leave the boring meetings and go to the studio to kiss her for the rest of the day. By three fifteen in the afternoon, Andrea whispered to his ear that the marketing team was already working on a photoshoot...and that was the last straw. He tapped his fingers on the glass table, impatiently, and stood up in an impulse. Every single one of his executives turned around to look at him as he buttoned up his jacket.

-We'll expand the brand to Australia, check the costs with finances and prepare a report for tomorrow- the secretaries tapped quickly on their tablets- I don't intend to go through another merger without a proper market study, and i mean _proper_ , not this. Now, if you excuse me, i have other things to supervise.

The way to the studio was long as never before; he paced around the small elevator thinking about what he was going to say to her and suddenly felt nervous, what exactly was he going to say? He hadn't even supervised the "brilliant" ideas of the marketing team, they could be utter nonsense for all he knew, and she had already signed the contract. The elevator doors opened and he stepped out to the deserted hallways of the studio floor. He could see some people gathered around the doors of the main studio, mostly wardrobe and makeup employees, who whispered to each other and smiled in delight at whatever it was they were seeing. One of them saw him and pulled the co-worker right next to him by the sleeves; when he got to the door, they had all moved to let him pass and muttered an almost unanimous "Good afternoon, Mr. Kaiba". He nodded and opened the door by the handle, entering to the brightly lit room, where he could hear the relentless click of the camera and some directions being shouted by the photographer.

At last, he saw her, standing in front of a green screen, her back towards him, in a white swimsuit that exposed the majority of her creamy skin and let him delight in the softness of her curves; her legs looked longer and tanner, her hair partially wet, giving the illusion that she had just gotten out of the ocean. She looked like a mermaid returning to the seas. He was in awe, and his heart raced like a galloping horse, cutting his breath and awakening his lust.

-Excellent, Mai! Brilliant! I think we have everything we need- the room erupted in applause- Darling, you are a natural, Mr. Kaiba was right, you are perfect for this campaign

He heard her soft laughter as some assistants approached her with a white robe so she could cover her body.

-Of course i was right- everyone, including Mai, turned to face him

-Oh, Mr. Kaiba, i didn't see you there

-How fast do you think we can have the first image?

-A few hours, at least, there's still some editing to do and…

-Have them by the end of the day, i'd like to release the first official promo for the Island as soon as possible. And by that i mean i want to do it today.

-Yes, yes, of course!- the photographer took a step back and Seto rolled his eyes

-Miss Valentine, can i have a word with you?

-Of course, let me change and i'll meet you at your office

-Good- he turned around, feeling the tightness on his pants clearly now that he had seen her lips, glossy and inviting- And please, hurry, i have four other meetings today.

He practically sprinted on his way to the elevator, and adjusted his tie as soon as the doors closed, it had been a very bad idea going to the studio. He should have known better. Now everything was worse. So much worse. His skin was tingling and he felt like he was about to make spontaneous combustion. He went back to his office completely transfixed. He wanted her to show up in that white and soft robe, so he could peel it off her body and do unspeakable things to her over his desk, on his chair. He sat down and covered his face with his palms. He felt sick. How was it possible for him to feel this way when he had only see her in a swimsuit? Seto inhaled deeply several times, trying to regain whatever composure he had left. He tried to think about anything other than her, maybe Gozaburo, or Noah, or the orphanage...something to keep him sane before she arrived. The phone rang.

-Yes, Andrea?

-Mr. Kaiba, Miss Valentine is here for you

 _Miss Valentine is here for you._ He was so screwed.

-Let her in

The door opened and Mai peeked through, looking for him. She smiled and then stepped inside, wearing a pencil dress with a v neck that made her look professional.

-Hey Mr. CEO! You sure transform in the workplace don't you?

-I guess i do- he said, looking elsewhere as she sat down in front of him- How did it go? Were you treated appropriately?

-Yes, everything was good, the photo shoot was a bit rushed, but i think it went well given the circumstances- she smiled- So, we are taking advantage of today's media frenzy, aren't we?

-That's right, and we kill two birds with one stone, we don't have to explain what we were doing last night or the nature of our relationship because everyone will be blissfully distracted by the pretty pictures

-Well that's just genius...but they'll keep wondering what's going on between us if we ever show up in public together again

-I'm sure they will...it's the media's job to be a pain, after all

She laughed, and every vibration of her voice went straight to his crotch, he crossed his legs, even though he was sure she couldn't see any of him beneath the desk. He gulped hard.

-So, what did you think of the photo shoot?

-I only saw the last of it, when you were facing the green screen, so i can't possibly tell...still, i was wondering if you were comfortable with the clothes they provided...i don't want you to feel...objectified or something.

-Well, i didn't feel that way at all, we are promoting an Island and i don't think jeans and a t-shirt give the right message, you know?- she leaned back on her chair- Besides, it was just a swimsuit...unless you think it's…

-No! No! It doesn't matter what i think...i was just making sure that you weren't uncomfortable

-Of course it matters what you think, Kaiba! You are the boss, after all.

He gulped again. Was she doing this on purpose?

-Are you hungry?- he said, in an attempt to deviate the conversation…

-Yes, i'm starving- she said, her voice charged with innuendo. He was oblivious, but not _that_ oblivious.

Seto felt his mouth go dry in an instant, and his hand went straight to his tie, loosening it a little. Mai smiled.

-Are you feeling okay?-

-Not really, no

-Oh, is that so?- she stood up as he nodded- Is there anything i can do to help?

-I can think of a thing or two…- he pulled her towards him and, finally, kissed her

He kissed with hunger, with need. It felt like she was his oxygen line, his connection to reality. He took her into his arms and placed her over his desk, suddenly being a victim of his own desires; she didn't fight him or give him any indication that his action were unwelcome, on the contrary, she gave in and let him explore her mouth and caress her tongue with his. She tasted so sweet, so perfect...and then the phone rang. Mai stopped moving and he groaned in displeasure.

-I think you are very busy, Mr. Kaiba, i better go back to work- she said, playfully

He stepped back and let her get down from the desk, watching as she fixed her hair and her clothes while he answered.

-Mr. Kaiba, Julius from P.R is here-

-Yes, Andrea, give me a minute

-I guess i'll see you later, boss- she waved at him and started walking to the door, but he went after her and pulled her into another quick but passionate kiss

-You are going to be a very big distraction, aren't you?- he said to her ear and placed a kiss on her cheek

-Oh sweetheart, you can bet on it- she winked and went out the door

* * *

 **Here it is! The longest chapter i've written so far on this story, i sincerely hope you enjoy it.**

 **Like i said in the previous chapter, this will be the last update in a little while, so please bear with me, i'll work hard to update as soon as possible.**

 **So, in this chapter dear Seto was about to snap on everybody, i mean, there's so much stress and sexual tension one can handle, right? Thankfully, Mai helped the poor thing feel a little better...**

 **Thanks a lot for reading and reviewing this story, i hope the problem had a few days ago with the email notifications is fixed, let me know if it isn't so i can report it.**

 **Read you soon!**

 **S.**


End file.
